


Rebirth

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: Seteth gets the best birthday gift he could ever ask for.For Setleth Week Day 6: Seteth's Birthday
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> (I have another baby fic in the works but shhhhh)
> 
> Enjoy!

Seteth was sure that the day would never end.

Byleth’s labor began shortly after midnight. The commotion seemed to wake up the whole monastery, though the entire wing surrounding the Archbishop’s quarters had been blocked off by guards.

While the healers in the weeks leading up to the event had predicted a quick and easy delivery, it was anything but. Byleth was in the throes of labor through the day and into the evening.

Seteth could do little to help him He knelt by his wife, in supplication that the birth would go well. He held her hand and kissed her shoulder as she strained and wept.

“Too hot!” she wailed. “It’s too hot!”

One of the nurses rushed to the window and flung it open. Bitter winter wind clashed with the heat from the roaring fireplace.

Byleth shuddered, eyes wild.

“I—I need to...” she trailed off before shoving her arms underneath her body and pushing herself to a seated position.

“Byleth?” Seteth yelled. He instinctively reached to push her onto her back.

She swatted at him and at the healers who lunged at her. She forced herself up to her knees and her stance splayed wide.

“If my child is to be born, it will be like this,” she spat. Her teeth gritted through another contraction rolled through her body.

Understanding her intentions, Seteth wrapped his arm across her back, supporting her as she bore down.

Another excruciating hour later, Byleth howled into the air as she gave one final push.

The child wailed as soon as the healers caught it and pulled it away from Byleth.

Seteth watched, eyes cutting between Byleth, who was crying from the exertion, and the child, who squirmed and cried under the healers’ ministrations.

He pressed his forehead to Byleth’s, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You did perfectly. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. His voice shook and, despite the onlookers, he didn't care.

In the cacophony, Seteth could distantly hear the lead healer announce to the Church recorder, “A male child was born on the 27th day of the Ethereal Moon. The child shall enjoy the blessings of Saint Cichol, born on his sacred day.”

He couldn't help but sigh to himself. Goddess knew that they tried to make it so the birth wouldn’t happen until _after_ Seteth’s birthday, but when Byleth went into labor, there wasn’t anything they could do much about it.

Born on Saint Cichol’s Day, the first Child of the Goddess born in centuries. The significance was not lost to Seteth.

He didn’t have much time to think about it. When the healer pushed his son into his arms, he forgot about title and heritage.

All he could care about was son and his dark green hair.

Byleth flopped onto her back and panted from the birthing bed, smiling through her exhaustion. Color had already returned to her cheeks and the ghosts that haunted them throughout her pregnancy evaporated.

“Look at him,” Byleth murmured. “ _Our_ son.”

She reached out and Seteth rested the child in her arms.

“Heavy,” she gasped. She let him rest on her chest and immediately he began to whimper and fuss against her.

“Am I doing something wrong?” she wondered, blinking up at the people surrounding the bed.

“My Lady, I think your son wants to feed,” the head healer instructed.

Byleth blushed. “Of course.”

She pulled down her blouse to expose her breast. Immediately, the child latched on, quelling the sounds of discomfort.

“We never decided what we would name him,” Byleth murmured. She didn't look up from their son.

They had wavered between more human-like names and Nabetean names. They didn't want to expose the child to more danger than they had to. While Flayn enjoyed her independence in her mastery of magic, the child would have a long time where he was dependent on his parents.

“He was born on Saint Cichol’s Day. Perhaps, a name to honor him?” one of the healer’s piped up.

Seteth caught the boy’s hand where in curled against his chest. He could not sense the Crest of Flames or of Cichol. These things sometimes took time to manifest. Part of him hoped that neither crest appeared, but knew it was a fool’s dream.

He released his hand and combed his fingers through that fine green hair. Just barely hidden underneath was the slight points on the shells of his ears. It was just enough to be noticeable, but easily written off.

The child retained some of his mother’s humanity, but both Seteth and Byleth knew that there would likely be more divinity inside of him than what was immediately apparent.

The healer’s idea, while ignorant of Seteth’s true nature, wasn’t a bad one.

Seteth sat at the bedside, watching mother and child together. “In ancient times, Cichol went also by the name Roan.”

That was a half-truth, but nobody needed to know that. It had been a woeful mistranslation from a city record that had been corrected for the most part in ancient texts. The artifact remained in some older tomes, but had largely been forgotten.

Byleth smiled down at their now-sleeping son.

“Roan. That’s perfect.”

* * *

* * *

It wasn’t until late into the night that the new family could be alone. The healers tended to Byleth and cleaned the beddings. Roan was passed between his parents after the healers were done with him.

The spells they used would assist Byleth’s body in healing. They predicted that she would be able to walk with little discomfort in a few days.

Seteth knew that, if he had his way and he definitely would, Byleth would be on bedrest for at least a week. The concept of it drove her crazy, but she knew that there would be no budging with Seteth.

The Church survived without its Archbishop before and it would survive again.

In the meantime, Seteth squeezed himself onto the bed, almost hanging off the edge. Byleth, to her credit, tried to give him a little room, but failed when her moving had Roan fussing again.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Byleth murmured.

He shifted to his side, facing his wife and child, and smiled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He reached over to where Byleth’s hand supported Roan against her chest. His fingers skimmed over hers.

“I love you, you know that?” he said softly.

Byleth watched his hand move over hers with a smile.

“Of course. And I, you.”

Seteth pushed himself up to lean over her, kissing her cheek and then her lips. It was sleepy and sloppy and Seteth wished he could bottle this moment up to keep forever.

He kissed Roan’s sleeping face, careful not to wake him, before flopping back onto the bed.

“Sleep now, my love,” Seteth mumbled. “While we still can.”

He followed his own advice, quickly. The last thing he heard before sleep swallowed him up was Byleth wishing him a happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> [Here’s my Tumblr! Feel free to follow and drop Setleth drabble/fic requests!](https://tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com/)  
> All feedback is appreciated! Comments/kudos feed me and definitely motivate me to write more stories!  
> Cheers!


End file.
